


The Heart Of The Stark

by LevisUnicorn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Inspired by Moana (2016), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisUnicorn/pseuds/LevisUnicorn
Summary: Basically a Stony fic with some Moana plot. Will edit the summary and tags as the story goes.Edit: Unfinished for now. Hopefully, I'll get back to it.





	The Heart Of The Stark

When Steve was a young, scrawny kid, he always sneaked out to go see the beach. His mom always lectured him about his running. Cause Steve had a weak body and his mom would always worry about him. And his best friend Bucky would scold him too. He wasn’t so fond of the ocean as Steve did. Though these things never stopped Steve.

Years later and Steve was at the beach, again. But this time he wasn’t happy like he always have been. He'd lost his mom. And this place was full of memories about her. When he was 10 years old she pulled his ears and take him home because Steve was trying to sail to the ocean. With just a little boat. And he didn’t even know how to use it.

Steve smiled at the memory. But it disappeared quickly and he sat down close to the water. Pulling his knees up and hugging them. He’s vision started to get blurry with tears again. That was something happening quite regularly on the last week.

He buried his head in his arms. He knew he shouldn’t do this to himself. His mother would’ve scolded him if she saw how he was upset about her absence. Because she always told him that she would always be there, in his heart.

And she was right. That was the reason why he was here. She was in his heart but he felt like she was here more than anywhere. With her stories about pirates and mermaids, her stories about how his father was a brave sailor before he left this world. How she would be upset about his travel to the beach but would always stay for a while before dragging Steve home. Steve knew her mom loved the ocean too. But she just couldn’t forgive it for taking her husband from them.

Steve was both crying and smiling at his memories. Then he felt someone was with him. Assuming it was Bucky he murmured to him. “I’m not planning suicide, you know. You and Peggy shouldn’t worry about me this much-” he gasped when he lifted his head up. “Oh, god. What the hell?”

There stood a wave shaped water before him, not moving. Steve thought he finally lost his mind for a second. Than water moved forward and dropped a bunch of water over him. Steve didn’t move for a while. Staring with his mouth gaped. “What are you?” He could say this much before water backed away and opened a path in the water. Steve didn’t think about running away but he started to think about it now. That didn’t look safe at all. But he knew how to swim anyway. It wouldn’t be that dangerous now, would it?

He felt crazy for standing up and walking through the water. It wasn’t that far from the beach and he stopped at the end of the path. In the water in front of him was a small device. A circular shaped and blue glowing device. Though it was a miracle how it worked under the water. Steve reached out to take it. Water let him in and Steve smiled when he took the device out of it. Its blue light somehow comforting him. Make him forget all the sadness he felt seconds ago.

Than he heard a voice calling for him from behind the branches and trees at the beach. It was Bucky’s voice. Suddenly water took him in and than spat him out on the sand. Water leaving back to the ocean. And Steve sat there with the device in his hands. Trying to breathe and surprised at the action. But then Bucky’s voice sounded closer. Steve hurriedly tried to put the device in his pants pocket. It didn’t fit and he scrambled to his legs and hided the thing behind his back with both hands. Pretending he was just walking like that. Bucky came out of the branches just in time. Steve held his breath and looked at his friend.

Bucky took his wet form in and than sighed. “Steve, explain. What were you doing here to get this wet, huh?” Steve breathed out and relaxed a little. “I…I was just…” Steve was never a man of hiding something. That was the main reason how he always caught doing something on the beach too.

Bucky’s eyes opened widely with shock. He looked horrified with something. Steve thought the water was moving around again and looked at the ocean. It was still. Then Bucky leaped on to him. Hugging him tightly. “Steve! God, are you okay?! Don’t-don’t do this again! Okay? God, how could you do this?” He was cupping his face and talking really fast that Steve couldn’t talk.

“What? Don’t do what? I didn’t- Oh god, Buck. Of course I didn’t try to kill myself! I just slipped and fell to the water. I wasn’t looking where I was going, that’s all.” Than Bucky hit the side of his head. “Ow! What was that for?!”

Bucky turned around to leave. Talking over his shoulder. “For worrying me, you ass. And whatever it is your hiding, you’re not doing a good job of it, you know. Don’t be late for dinner!” He disappeared behind the trees.

After he’s gone Steve stopped his effort of hiding the thing. Now, what would he do whit this thing?

“So that’s the Arc, huh?”

Steve spun around so fast he almost fell. “What? Who are you?” Steve took in the stranger man. He was a little bald and wore glasses. He looked a little old too.

“Relax, son. I’m on your side. I saw your little adventure there.” He pointed to the ocean. Steve wasn’t sure what to do. So he just listened. “My name is Yinsen. You?” Steve cleared his throat and stood straight. If the man was here to steal this thing, well, he wasn’t going to hand it that easily. He wasn’t that scrawny kid anymore. He was more healthier now. “Steve. And how do you know about this thing?”

“I was there when it was created. My friend made that arc reactor. I call it The Arc.” Yinsen smiled at the name. Steve was curious enough he forgot his motivations and lowered his guard. One more problem about Steve was that he trusted so quickly. “You know who made this? The Arc? Can you tell me about it?”

Steve’s eyes were wide with so much curiosity and smiled so big. Yinsen laughed at his reaction. “Sure! I’m actually here just for this. Water brought me here. My boat is there.” He showed the little boat at the far end of beach. “I still don’t know how that water thing functions. Like the water has its own mind. It creeps me out.” But his smile said otherwise. He looked fond of the water thing actually.

“Yeah, it’s…impressive. It showed me the Arc. Uh, do you want to sit somewhere? Looks like you have a story for this.” Steve smiled and Yinsen nodded. They headed to the restaurant near the beach. Steve hide the Arc inside a small bag he bought on they way.

“So who made the Arc? It looks so advanced I don’t know anyone who could built it around the town. It was working even under the water.” Steve wasn’t paying attention to his drink. But Yinsen took a sip from his tea and started. “It was years ago. Might be around ten or something. I was traveling around the islands. And I found the most beautiful one. The Stark island.”

“There was this man, young, genius and full of sarcasm. At first I thought he was left alone on the island. I offered him to come with me. And what do you think he said? ‘I built this island. I can’t leave my baby behind.’ I was shocked! But he was telling the truth. He moved the island like it was nothing. He had a lab where he controlled everything. It was both awesome and weird. I still don’t know how he built that tech to do all of that. And I have suspicions that magic was somehow involved in the process.”

Yinsen was silent for a while. Steve was waiting patiently for him to continue his story. “Then I learned the boy’s curse. That boy with sparkling brown eyes had an illness. He didn’t want to tell me of course. He thought he had a weakness that he should keep from anyone. But I said it was okay to be ill for him. That it wasn’t a weakness. That I wanted to help. I was a retired doctor before I started my journey. Then he let me.”

“I saw his heart, Steve. It was made from a machine. A blue glowing one. The Arc. It was in the hole within his chest. He said it was helping his heart.” Steve’s eyes were wide and mouth was gaped.

“This is his heart? Then…then what happened to him? Is he dead? Where is he?” Steve was pulling the bag to himself protectively.

Yinsen chuckled before sighing. “We couldn’t find a cure to help him get rid of this. And then something bad happened. Someone came to the island. A man. He ripped the Arc off from Stark’s chest. I couldn’t help at all. He laid there unmoving. The man paralyzed him before taking the Arc. That man, Stane, started to run with it. He barely made it to his ship before the giant guardian of the island send him to hell. The Arc dropped in the ocean. Guardian was a huge iron made man so he couldn’t get in the water. It started to scream. When I looked around I couldn’t see Stark, couldn’t find him. Then the island started to shake. Everything was changing its shape. Iron walls replaced everything. And-and I’ve barely escaped before the iron guardian saw me. I was in the ocean with a boat. It couldn’t attack from the island. From then, the Arc was lost and the Stark was dead. The iron guardian never let anyone in the island. Or whatever was left from the island inside the iron walls.”

Steve blinked and turned to his drink and took a sip. “That’s…too cruel. He was so young, right? And someone stole his life just like that.” Steve was obviously trying to process everything about the situation.

Yinsen finished his tea and put his hand on the table, intertwining his fingers. “You really believe all of this? Not everyone believes it when I tell them.”

Steve straightened his back and started talking angrily. “Of course I believe! This thing was in the ocean before some water thing let me in to take it. It was unbelievable from then but I guess I took it all pretty well. But I’m still curious why it let me have it? What should I do with it now? Bury it as his heart?” Steve started to get frustrated and tired.

“This is the reason that water led me to you, son. After I left the Stark island, I started searching for the curse Stark told me before he died. Personally, I don’t quite believe he is dead. According to curse if he ever pulls out the Arc off his chest, he will be a prisoner in his own home. And he will be stuck there until a person with a good heart gives him his heart back. Someone to make him human again. Until then the ocean will mourn after him and an illness will spread out to destroy everything.”

Steve was surprised again. And maybe there was a little hope in his eyes. “But then…he must be alive, right? Someone needs to help him. Maybe you can put this back in him. You must know how to do it.”

“Woah, there. No, I can’t. First of all why do you think water didn’t let me have it all this years? It has to be you, Steve. Only you can do it. Water choose you for this. And believe in me, that water is smart.” Yinsen started to stand up from his chair.

“Hey, wait! How…how will I find Stark? You won’t help me?” Steve was on his feet in a second. Yinsen looked him in the eyes. “Don’t worry. The water will help you on that. I told you that thing is way smarter than you think.” Then he left without another word. Steve was staring at the bag on the table before he decided to pick it up with a determined mind.

He was going to help Stark. Thinking that the boy was waiting for his help in a lonely island made his heart ache with worry. He had to get a boat and sail in the morning. But tonight, he had to convince Bucky to help him. And prepare for his journey to the Stark island.

…


End file.
